Feelings Two Bumps
by MerryPCY
Summary: [DRABBLE] Hanya dari kejauhan, mereka saling mengenal. Hanya dari kejauhan, mereka saling bertegur sapa. Hanya dari kejauhan, mereka berusaha mengungkapkan perasaan suka sama suka. KRAY/FanXing/KrisLay Ft. Little ChanBaek.
**FANXING SAD STORY**

 **DRABBLE**

 **SINGKAT**

 **PADAT**

 **DAN**

 **…TIDAK JELAS!**

 **Feelings Two Bumps**

 **Present..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka tidak pernah bersentuhan. Bukan tidak ingin, namun takdir seolah memperolok mereka.

Hanya dari kejauhan, mereka saling mengenal...

Hanya dari kejauhan, mereka saling bertegur sapa…

Hanya dari kejauhan, mereka berusaha mengungkapkan perasaan suka sama suka…

Tidak peduli kapan mereka akan mati. Tidak peduli kapan tangan-tangan itu menekan tubuh mereka hingga rasanya kebas. Menjerit? Sudah mereka lakukan berulang kali. Bahkan tak jarang mereka menangis. Seolah tak cukup mereka menderita karena tak pernah bisa berjabat tangan, atau berpelukan seperti yang mereka inginkan satu sama lain, orang-orang yang ingin memusnahkan mereka juga ikut andil untuk merusak kebahagiaan yang mereka impikan.

"Yifan?"

Sapaan halus itu menyadarkan Yifan dari keterpakuannya. "Yixing-ah~" Jawabnya antusias.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana?" Tanya yang lebih kecil.

"Aku sedang memandangmu." Jawab Yifan.

"Apa kau tidak memiliki pekerjaan lain?"

Yifan menggeleng meski tubuhnya terasa kaku. "Ini tempat yang strategis. Dari sini, aku bisa melihatmu dengan jelas."

Yixing tersenyum malu-malu. Ia kemudian menatap Yifan dengan kerlingan dimatanya. "Apa kau sedang merayuku?"

"Tidak. Aku berbicara kenyataan. Kau cantik.."

Keduanya tesenyum. Bunga-bunga bermekaran dan akar-akar cinta mulai merambat dimasing-masing hati mereka. Hanya seperti itu. Sejak mereka lahir hingga sekarang. Yifan ingin berlari memeluk Yixing, begitu pula dengan Yixing, ia ingin sekali merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menyambut tubrukan Yifan ditubuhnya. Lalu mereka berpelukan hingga ajal tiba. Tak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang akan mendera disetiap detiknya. Setidaknya, ketika kau berada dipelukan orang terkasihmu, rasa perih itu akan sedikit berkurang.

Namun apa daya..

Angan hanyalah angan..

Angan indah yang tak akan pernah terwujud..

.

.

.

 _Yixing Side.._

Berawal dari musim panas tahun lalu. Tepat beberapa hari setelah aku terwujud kedunia, dia datang. Dengan senyuman malu-malunya ia menatap kearahku. Terlihat ingin menyapaku, namun ia seperti menahan. Jadi aku memulainya terlebih dahulu..

" _Siapa namamu?" Itu adalah kalimat pertamaku untuknya._

 _Dia terkesiap. Lalu menatapku dengan tatapan tajam penuh kebingungan. "Aku?" Tanyanya memastikan._

 _Aku mengangguk diantara kesakitanku. Tubuhku baru saja diberikan obat dan itu sungguh menyakitkan. Rasanya panas nyaris seperti terbakar._

" _Emm.. Berikan aku nama."_

 _Pintanya yang sukses mengundang senyuman dibelahan bibirku._

" _Aku menamai diriku Yixing_" Meski ia tak bertanya, aku memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu. "_Kau bisa menconteknya. Cari nama yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan milikku." Ujarku selanjutnya._

" _Namamu bagus." Lalu dia tersenyum. "_Tapi aku tidak terlalu mengerti soal nama. Kau tahukan, aku baru disini."_

 _Mengangguk faham. Aku lantas mencarikan nama yang tepat untuknya. Hingga sebuah rajutan kata yang juga berawal dari kata 'Yi', sama seperti namaku, terlafal begitu saja dimulutku__

" _Yifan. Bagaimana? Apa kau suka?" Cukup To The Point aku bertanya._

 _Tak mengindahkan degup jantungku yang mulai berdetak dengan nyaman kala menatapnya, aku pun ikut tersenyum ketika ia mengangguk dan mengatakan kalau ia menyukai nama pemberian dariku._

" _Aku menyukainya, Yixing-ssi. Sangat menyukainya.."_

.

.

.

 _Yifan Side.._

"… _Sama seperti aku menyukaimu untuk pertama kali.."_

 _Katakanlah aku lancang. Namun begitulah perasaan yang kualami waktu itu._

.

.

.

Hari-hari berlalu..

Yixing merasa tubuhnya kian kurus. Tak peduli sudah berapa banyak obat yang menyapa tubuh ringkihnya, tak peduli sudah berapa banyak ia merintih kesakitan, namun tetap tak ada yang peduli padanya kecuali Yifan.

"Fan.. Jika aku mati lebih dulu bagaimana?"

Tak terbendung, Yifan menangis meski ia tak dapat menunjukkan emosinya secara terang-terangan. Kali ini ia tak menatap Yixing, sang kekasih. Yah, mereka sudah berpacaran beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Aku akan menyusulmu.." Jawabnya teramat lirih.

"Aku tahu.." Yixing berujar sendu.

Ditengah rasa sedih yang melanda, Yixing dan Yifan terkesiap mendengar sebuah suara berat dengan intonasi luar biasa menyapa_

"Baek, Ya Tuhan sudah berapa kali kubilang kau itu seorang _Public Figure_! Seorang artis!"

"Aku mengerti Yeol! Aku mengerti! Sudahlah, kau terlalu berlebihan!"

"Kesini kau_"

Yifan kaget bukan main dan Yixing hampir saja menjerit ketika tubuh mereka bergoyang tidak biasa.

_Chanyeol menangkap kedua pipi Baekhyun. Menghadapkan kearahnya.

"…Astaga mengapa jerawatmu bertambah?!" Pekik Chanyeol.

"Aku tak tahu Park Chanyeol!"

"Kau tidak mencoba mengobatinya?!"

"Sudahlah Yeol. Ini hanya dua! Mengapa kau sekonyol ini?!"

"Tapi yang ini terlalu besar dan merusak penampilan!"

"Akh!" Yifan merintih ketika daging telunjuk Chanyeol menggencet tubuhnya. Sementara Yixing yang melihatnya dari bawah mulai merasa cemas bukan kepalang.

"Aku tahu dan itu sangat sakit!" Dengan emosi Baekhyun menyingkirkan jari telunjuk Chanyeol dari keningnya lalu mengusap-usap jerawat barunya itu dengan lembut.

Yixing, yang menyaksikan itu semua dari pucuk hidung Baekhyun pun hanya menatap iba. Sekaligus cemburu melihat Yifan menikmati usapan lembut dari jari Baekhyun.

"Aku tak mau tahu. Besok, aku ingin lihat kedua jerawat ini hilang_"

"Kau gila ya?!"

"Atau setidaknya mengempes."

"..Tapi yang ini sudah hampir mati Yeol_" Baekhyun menunjuk Yixing. "_Tinggal yang ini yang harus kumusnahkan." Kali ini jemari baekhyun berpindah ke arah Yifan.

Iya, tak ada satupun orang yang menyukai mereka..

Semua orang ingin memusnahkan mereka. Merusak kebahagiaan mereka yang baru beberapa hari terjalin..

"...Beri aku waktu beberapa hari."

"Dua hari. Aku tidak mentolerir lagi. Aku yakin dengan uang pun kedua jerawat jelek itu bisa musnah! Kau saja yang tak mau berusaha!"

"Iya, iya! Pak manager!"

"Baik. Aku keluar!"

Pintu tertutup..

Baekhyun menghadapkan diri kearah cermin, yang mana membuat Yifan dan Yixing ikut-ikutan menghadap cermin.

"Kasihan sekali jerawatku.."

Mendengarnya, Yifan dan Yixing semakin berhiba hati. Mereka terharu mendengar penuturan Baekhyun..

"Tapi kurasa mereka memang sedikit mengganggu penampilanku. Aku harus membunuh yang ini." Baekhyun meraba keningnya. Karena disanalah terdapat jerawat yang paling menonjol.

"TIDAK! JANGAN BUNUH DIA!" Yixing menjerit diantara rasa kalutnya.

"Relakan aku, Xing~" Yifan berucap putus asa.

"TIDAK YA TUHAN! JANGAN BUNUH DIA BAEKHYUN! TIDAK! AKU MENCINTAINYA!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu~"

Dan Yifan menutup matanya. Tepat ketika Baekhyun menjerit kesakitan.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah itu..

"Aku berharap, lain kali kita bisa dipersatukan dalam bentuk yang lebih wajar…" Do'a Yixing diantara maut yang perlahan mulai menjemputnya.

"..Aku mencintaimu, Fan.."

Dan obat berupa jell yang menempel diseluruh permukaan tubuhnya mulai terasa menyengat, lalu menghilangkan segala rasa ditubuh Yixing.

Ia pun meninggal..

.

.

.

" _Terima kasih Byun.. Jika bukan karena sifat pemalasmu, kami tak akan pernah bertemu.."  
_ -Yifan.

" _Dan terima kasih juga, karena telah berusaha sebaik mungkin menghilangkanku dari hidungmu, hingga aku tak kesepian lagi.."_ -Yixing.

Begitulah akhir pilu dari kisah dua 'jerawat' yang saling mencintai..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AMPUUNN!**

 **AMPUNKAN KRAYEOL YANG TERLALU NGAWURR!**

 **BYE!**

 **^KraYeol^**


End file.
